Desires Revealed
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Spin Cycle and Pillow Talk chapters.  Felt like it would make a good story.
1. Mikaela, Selena, Brianna, and Celeste

_**Author's Note:**_ Story devoted to Spin Cycle and Pillow Talk. It should be interesting. First chapter is the wives of Fortune.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If you recognize it I don't own it. Well only the OCs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mikaela's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why were we here again? We had all dressed to the nines. There was never a thing we didn't dress well for. I was in a pair of grey slacks and a navy blue blouse. My hair was curled and part of it was held by a clip. Selena sat on my right side. She was in a pair of black maternity slacks and a black blouse. Her blonde hair was straight and left to hang around her face. On the other side of table Brianna and Celeste sat. Those two were in identical dresses. It was sort of pretty. Even their hair was done the same. Curled and left to hand around their shoulders. We looked up when JB walked in. He stood at the center of the table. The way he was standing Selena and I was on his right while Brianna and Celeste were on his left.

"Welcome to another edition of Spin Cycle. I'm joined today by the lovely ladies of Fortune." JB said.

"JB we're not just the ladies of Fortune. We're the wives." Selena said.

"Oh. Well on this side we have the lovely Selena and Mikaela Styles. While to my left the stunning Brianna Payne and Celeste Bryne are seated." JB said.

"JB it isn't Bryne. It's Storm." Celeste said.

"Interesting." JB said.

"Yeah that sort of answers so many questions." I said.

"First question. Everyone tweets now a days. Do you guys have twitter? Let's take it for a spin Celeste." JB said. Celeste smiled.

"Well I'm still new to a lot of these things but I've got a twitter. James helped me set it up. My account is CelticFlower. I use it every now and again." Celeste said. Brianna laughed.

"I'm on twitter. I use it more than my sister here." Brianna said.

"Mine is TheFrenchCanadianPrincess." Brianna said.

"Think highly of yourself much?" I asked from across the table.

"Of course don't you? I've seen your twitter Styles." Brianna said. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Okay Mikaela what is yours?" JB asked.

"I tried using my name but it was already taken so I went back to my first e-mail address. I have the password written down for it somewhere. My twitter account is TheBroodPrincess." I said.

"I feel like we all have one. What about you Selena?" JB asked.

"I have one. It's used every once in a while when I remember it. SelenaKazarian." Selena said with a shrug.

"Want to explain the names behind them. I'm interested about yours the most Celeste." JB said. Celeste laughed.

"I'm Irish. Celtic knots? I just took Celtic and added flower after it. Not the most imaginative but it got me in there." Celeste said.

"Interesting. What about yours Brianna?" JB asked.

"I'm from Montreal. I'm French and Canadian. I'm not the only female in my family but I've always been more of a princess." Brianna said with a shrug.

"How does Bobby keep up with you?" Selena asked with a smile.

"Very carefully. Haven't you seen?" Brianna asked. I laughed.

"Mine is pretty self-explanatory. Daddy is Gangrel. He made the Brood. I may not be the only daughter of someone from the Brood but I've always been daddy's little princess." I said.

"Silver spoon." Selena muttered.

"Not a chance. Daddy didn't spoil me that much." I said. Selena shook her head.

"Do I really need to explain mine?" Selena asked.

"No. That one we understood." JB said.

"You all got to know each other at different points what was your first impression of each other? Let's take it for a spin Mikaela." JB said. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna start with the lovely woman sitting at my right. I didn't really have much contact with Selena until Flair made Fortune. I don't think she liked me in the beginning because I wasn't really comfortable being in Fortune at that point in time. As we got to know each other we've become support for each other. She was my saving grace after A.J. was power bombed through the table. When it comes to the lovely sisters across the table our relationship started bumpy. Brianna asked why I was calling the shots and it got under my skin. Now we all get along just fine now." I said.

"We love you too Mikaela." Brianna said. I shrugged.

"I didn't like Brianna and Celeste when I first met them. Honestly I thought they were witches with a b. Now they're okay. They've proven why they fit in with Mikaela and me. Now when it comes to Mikaela herself she and I had a rocky road. I didn't like her. It may have been her connection with A.J. or how she seemed stuck up. Now I've got her back and she's got mine." Selena said.

"We love you too." Celeste said.

"I adore Brianna. She's my sister. Even if her parents didn't become my legal guardians. I thought Selena was uptight when I first met her. Especially after she snapped at us. When I met Mikaela I thought she was nice but just a little stressed out." Celeste said.

"I was stressed out. I was leading Fortune on my own." I said.

"We realize that now." Celeste said.

"Celeste has always been my sister. It doesn't matter what happened between our parents. Selena was to high strung. I just asked a question and she snapped at me. Mikaela was sweet if a bit scattered." Brianna said.

"You all get along so well. Now we all have phones let's see them ladies." JB said.

"You've got the I-Phone right JB?" Brianna asked.

"Yes what have you got let's take it for a spin Brianna." JB said. Brianna held up her BlackBerry Curve 3G in Graphite Grey.

"It's little and cute. I've got a picture of Bobby and me for the background." Brianna said.

"That is cute." JB said.

"It fits our little Princess." I said with a smile.

"Show us yours Styles." Brianna said. I shook my head. I held up my phone.

"It's a BlackBerry Torch in Sunset Red. My background is of A.J. and the kids. Good thing is that it has survived my twins. They like to try to eat my phone." I said.

"I think that background saved her butt when A.J. wasn't around." Selena said.

"It did. Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"What are you packing Selena?" JB asked.

"I've got the LG Phoenix. My background is of Kazarian and me." Selena said.

"I seem to be the only one who doesn't have an AT&T phone. Mine is a Verizon Casio G'zOne Commando. My background is of James and me." Celeste said as she showed her phone to the camera.

"You all seem very attached to their other halves." JB said.

"Of course we are JB. We've got to. Considering the number of times they all get in trouble." Selena said. That had me chuckling.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Now I want to do a segment we call Revelations." JB said. I was already thinking about mine.

"Let's take it for a spin Selena." JB said. Selena threaded both fingers through her hair before she looked at us.

"Can I say this? I hope I can. Powers that be if you're watching don't fire me." Selena said.

"That seems bad." JB said.

"Well I wouldn't call it completely bad. My dad, who I haven't spoken to in years and is in jail, was abusive of my mom, my twin, and me." Selena said.

"That is heavy Selena." JB said.

"You're telling me." Selena said.

"What about you Celeste?" JB asked.

"Um. Back in Dublin I was engaged to this guy. At eighteen mind you. It was the day of the wedding. Two hours before the entire thing was supposed to happen I found him in a broom closet with my maid of honor. Yeah that wasn't a good day." Celeste said.

"Yeah mom and dad were pissed." Brianna said.

"What about you Brianna?" JB asked.

"Nothing as intense as Selena and Celeste that is for certain. Three years ago I was in a photo shoot. Let's just say it didn't involve clothes." Brianna said.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Does Bobby know?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If he did know has he gotten a hold of those pictures?" I asked.

"He didn't know. He does now." Brianna said. Selena shook her head.

"What about you Mikaela?" JB asked. No one knew of the actual relationship between Phoenix and I. Well Fortune did but that was because they were Fortune and I didn't talk to most others about it. I mean the Gregory girls along with Alex and Sabin knew about it.

"I'm actually related to Phoenix. She's my half-sister. Which makes me related to Jeff and Karen." I said.

"Family reunions must be so much fun." JB said.

"Haven't had to live through them yet." I said.

"I bet she's hoping she doesn't." Brianna said.

"Have you met my family?" I asked.

"We've met them. They're all crazy." Selena said.

"Yeah especially Phoenix's other half…though your sister's husband doesn't help." I mused.

"Ah I know. You hear his crazy laugh last week?" Selena asked. JB cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"Finished now?" JB asked.

"Sorry. We do that a lot." Selena said.

"I have a final question for you." JB said.

"Please fire away." Brianna said. Before we got very far someone's phone started ringing. It was playing "Full Throttle" by Jackyl.

"Whose phone?" JB asked. All of our phones are sitting on the table so we all look down. It wasn't mine. I had that song on my phone but it wasn't a ringtone. I looked over at Selena who was shaking her head. Brianna shrugged her shoulders.

"Celeste who is it?" I asked.

"James." Celeste said.

"Answer the phone. Tell him where you are and then put him on speaker." I said. Celeste nodded her head and answered her phone.

"Hey James. I'm on Spin Cycle right now. Kayla said to put you on speaker." Celeste said as she set her phone on the counter.

"Hey Storm." I said.

"Hey Styles. What are you guys up to?" James asked.

"I was about to ask them about their guilty pleasures." JB said.

"I have an idea." James said.

"Spill." Selena said.

"You should just call the rest of them and we can do it this way instead of waiting." James said.

"How much have you had to drink?" Brianna asked.

"Right. A.J. is on kid duty at the moment." I said.

"It'll be fun come on girls live a little. JB back me up here." James said. We all looked at JB.

"Go ahead. It'll be interesting." JB said. I sighed as I took the mike off of my shirt to make the call. I clicked the Voice Dialing icon. The phone beeped.

"Call Phenomenal Heartthrob." I said. I listened as the phone rang. Wasn't the most creative nickname but I was working on it. I smiled when his voice came over the line.

"Hey hot stuff. I'm sitting on seat of Spin Cycle and James had the brilliant idea to call you guys to listen to the last one." I said. I held the phone three inches from my ear when one of the girls let out a scream.

"Which one was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Should I let you call you later?" I asked. I laughed.

"Okay okay I'm putting you on speaker phone." I said as I tapped Speaker Phone. I put the phone on the table and reattached my mike.

"Sorry. It took me so long. Had to make sure kids were all nice and quiet." I said as I leaned my elbows on the table.

"Okay ladies I want to know what is your guilty pleasure take it for a spin Mikaela." JB said.

"Why must you start with me?" I asked.

"Come on Kayla tell us." A.J. said. I stuck my tongue out at the phone though he couldn't see it.

"I think my guilty pleasure would be after a long day of working taking a nice hot bath and then spending time with A.J." I said. I heard the catcalls from the audience. I had just given them an image of myself in a bath. Not that I cared.

"What about you Selena?" JB asked. I looked at Selena. Right now was a horrible time to ask her that.

"As of right now? Some soft pillows and Kazarian rubbing my back. Normally? Finding pictures of Enrique Iglesias." Selena said.

"He is hot." Celeste said.

"Exactly." Selena said with a smile.

"Hey we're on the phone." Kazarian said.

"We know. You all wanted to listen to Guilty Pleasures." Brianna said.

"She has a point." A.J. said. I shook my head.

"What about you Brianna?" JB asked.

"Me? I like to eat a good container of Häagen-Dazs Raspberry sorbet or Zesty Lemon sorbet after a stressful day." Brianna said.

"How do you stay so small?" JB asked.

"She's got Bobby for an other half." Selena said.

"Point." Bobby said from the phone. I shook my head.

"What about you Celeste?" JB asked.

"Well I like to listen to Celtic Thunder and Celtic Women when I train. Or when we're on the road in the car." Celeste said.

"Yeah. Not county music there." James said.

"She's Irish." I said from my spot.

"Ladies it's been fun learning something new about each of you." JB said.

"Thanks JB. It was interesting learning something we didn't know about each other." I said. We left. I picked up my phone and took Allen off of speaker so I could speak with him.

"I'm coming home. I'll be there in a few hours to help you." I said.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone. We each nodded to each other. We'd see each other again in the locker room.


	2. Pillow Talk with Athena Sawyer

_**Author's Note:**_ Pillow Talk edition. Athena gets to do it on her own this time and dish about some of her most intimate secrets. Pictures of Athena's lingerie are on my page under all of the first generation OCs. Thanks to Angelgirl16290 for reviewing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If you recognize it I don't own it. Well only the OCs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 18th, 2011 (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val had wanted me to hold my leather jacket in front while she introduced me.

"My guest tonight was here once before. Can you guess who she is from this very stylish coat?" Val asked.

"It's one half of our lovely tag team champions Athena Sawyer." Val said.

"Welcome to another edition of pillow talk lingerie edition." Val said.

"Val it's great to be back. You know I'm tickled to be back here. It also gives me a chance to try out my new lingerie." I said with a smile.

"I know. It's beautiful where did you get it?" Val asked. It was a simple bra with a pair of boy shorts.

"It's called a Chloe Push Up Bra and the panties are called Chloe Hipster. I ordered them online at lingerie dot com." I said.

"I may have to go order a pair of my own." Val said with a smile. I smiled.

"So everyone has been buzzing asking questions. My first question is normally one JB would probably ask on Spin Cycle but do you have a twitter account?" Val asked.

"Yeah. You could find me on the sites twitter feed because I tweet every once in a while. But for those of you who don't feel like going to find me its atSawyerOwlStackhouse. Before you ask Sawyer is obviously my last name, an owl is the Greek Goddess Athena's animal, and well I'm one of those people who like to look. Stackhouse as in Jason Stackhouse from True Blood. I'm a sucker for tall guys." I said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to follow you. That brings me to my next question. What is your preference in guys?" Val asked.

"Well I like them tall, with a nice body, but otherwise I don't have a hair color or eye color preference. Though I do sort of lean toward varying shades of blonde." I said as I help up my jacket again before I put it back on my lap.

"You don't seem very picky. I mean being a former model I figured you'd have a pickier taste in guys." Val said. That had me letting out a slight chuckle.

"Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I'm superficial. Val what I really like in a guy is that he knows how to take care of me. He'll want to protect me even if I don't need it." I said. It was possibly what had drawn me to Tommy. He wants to lock me in a box and not let me out after all of my daring escapades.

"On your man what is your favorite part, Athena remember keep it clean." Val said. I smiled.

"You mean I have to pick one? My favorite part on him I prefer out of everything above the belt I adore his upper arms. It just gives me a sense that I can hold onto something." I said with a smile.

"Very interesting. Now say this is before you were in your current relationship and for those of you who haven't figured out who she's dating its Crimson. Now before him what made your heart flutter on the first date?" Val asked. I laughed.

"It's the same thing that got me hooked on Crimson. A guy who remembers what chivalry is. I want a guy who opens the door, who pulls the seat out for me, who'll get a dinner tab but I can still pick it up every once in a while, and most importantly a guy who wants to protect me. I mean what girl doesn't want a knight in shining armor?" I asked.

"So it's not the size of a guy's bank account?" Val asked.

"No. Guys who think that women will love him because of his bank account makes me sick. Austin Aries I'm talking to you buddy." I said.

"What is one of your pet peeves?" Val asked.

"Don't get me started. A guy who tries to pass of my birthday present as the same present for Valentine's Day." I answered.

"Your birthday is on Valentine's Day? I can see where that's a pet peeve." Val said. I nodded my head.

"Now going back to your twitter name you said you like Jason Stackhouse is there any other guy be they from TV or the movies that you have fantasies about?" Val asked.

"You're going to get me in trouble. Also from True Blood there's Alcide, there's also Dean Winchester from Supernatural contrary to what Sasha said I saw him first, um Greg Sanders from CSI: Las Vegas, King from Blade Trinity, Tony Stark from Iron Man and Iron Man 2, Perseus from Clash of the Titans the 2010 one, Marcus from Terminator Salvation, Reaper from DOOM, Black Hat from Priest, and Sam Flynn from Tron Legacy to name a few. Anymore and I might be in trouble. Though I suggest for those of you who haven't seen Priest go rent it, buy it, I don't know what you do but you should see it. I took my dad to see it for Father's Day and I loved it. Day it came out I went and bought it." I said.

"There are some hotties in that list. Do you have any pets?" Val asked. I nodded my head.

"Crimson bought me this little orange tabby kitten just because. She's adorable. She's orange on top with white on her underside. Her name is Demeter- no it's not. That was the name of my childhood cat. Her name is Aphrodite. Though she's nothing like the goddess. I misplaced her earlier this week. Crimson was in the kitchen when he suddenly said he found my cat. I walk into the kitchen and she's standing on his shoulder. She had jumped from the fridge onto his shoulder. I've learned she does that. She stands on the cabinets, fridge, bookcases and jumps onto our shoulders or heads whichever se aims for." I said.

"She sounds like a handful." Val said.

"You have no idea." I said.

"What is your worst present you've ever received?" Val asked. I shook my head.

"Don't get me started. It was my twenty-first birthday. The guy I was dating didn't give me my present until we were alone. He got me a blow up doll. Needless to say he and his doll friend were on the sidewalk the same day." I said.

"Oh my gosh. That is a horrible gift." Val said.

"You have no idea." I said.

"You don't talk very much about your personal life but did you go to school?" Val asked.

"Val, I may be a model but I'm smart. I went to the University of Michigan-Ann Arbor and got myself a business degree. I could run a business if I wanted to. I also went to Northern Michigan University in Marquette for Culinary Arts/Chef Training. I could run and cook in my own restaurant like my dad. Who jumped the barricade last week." I said.

"Wow. You are impressive. Now we all know wrestlers are pranksters. You share a locker room with your sister and brother have they ever pranked you?" Val asked.

"Well lately we've all been to tense to really mess around. Me I've been focused on the ODB/Jackie feud I had, the Bound For Glory Series, and defending my title. Colton's been focused on Velvet's problems and his own career, and Devon well she started with the Bound For Glory Series, defending our titles, but she's moved on to making sure Matt is okay. We also have to focus on our parents' divorce. The Thursday after Slammiversary Colton, Velvet, Devon, and I walk into the locker room and there are flowers. Lilies and orchids and I was thinking they were from Crimson. I wish. It turned out to be from Rosita and Sarita. A little bit later Lee shows up and he's got a box for me. I was thinking it's still from Crimson. It was an exact replica of the bra I had worn on Sunday except it was lace. I threw it across the room because it was from ODB." I said.

"Well that wasn't necessarily the nicest thing but its part of what you do." Val said.

"I've learned that. I mean we all have our days. I've had good days and bad days but it's something I'm used to." I said.

"You've been hanging around with Mickie James lately can we see a possible tag team coming on?" Val asked. I shrugged.

"Val anything is possible. I mean right now I like hanging out with Mickie. She's great to talk to because she's been having a week like mine and we just sort of connect. It also helps that she's working against Angelina Love and Winter. I've had issues with them going back to the beginning of my career." I said.

"Speaking of how is it wrestling in heels? We've seen you get in brawls and do amazing things in heels." Val said.

"Val I try not to do it. I mean I was in heels in one of my brawls with ODB, I went to spear her and I ended tweaking my right ankle and when I nailed Winter with the superkick the only thing I was thinking about was making sure to nail her with the flat of my shoe because the heels were thin and long. I didn't want to hurt her. I don't feel comfortable wrestling in heels." I said with a shrug.

"I have to ask it's been looking at me all this time what is that ring on your right hand?" Val asked. I smiled.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that eventually Crimson and I will get married. There just isn't a date. I mean when he gave it to when I was having a bad day and he took me out. We get back and he brings this box out telling me not to jump to conclusions and I was confused when he opened it. He then explained that he thought I'd jump to conclusions when he opened the box that I thought we'd be getting engaged. I think we're totally not ready for it." I said.

"Aw. Do you want kids?" Val asked. I could feel the blush heating my cheeks.

"Yes at some point. I mean I've still got most of my life. I'm only 28." I said.

"I think you'll make beautiful kids." Val said. I smiled and looked down.

"You've gotten yourself in plenty of feuds which is your favorite?" Val asked.

"Hm. I think I liked the feud with Rosita and Sarita. I'm putting a nail in that coffin and asking for new competition." I said.

"What is your favorite scent?" Val asked.

"Candle or on a guy?" I asked.

"Both. Let's hear about the guy one first." Val replied. I smiled.

"You know I spend so much time with Crimson that before a match, after a match, doesn't really matter everything about him just sets me off in the right direction. If you get my drift Val." I said with a wink. Val fanned herself with her note cards.

"Oh my. What about a candle fragrance?" Val asked.

"I'm sort of torn actually. I like the smell of rose scented candles but I also like the grapefruit blossom kind." I replied.

"You have some great taste." Val said.

"I know. I try." I said with a smile.

"Well, I've got a final question for you. You seem like you've got some kind of military background to you. What is it?" Val asked. I smiled before I picked up the pendent that hung on the chain around my neck. It was a silver pendent with the Marine EGA on it.

"My dad was a Marine. A Staff Sergeant before he retired and opened his own restaurant. That's a part of me that I'll always love and I've found myself with Crimson who was in the Army. It's weird. I'm not complaining I have so much respect for the men and women who helped make this country what it is." I said.

"Interesting. Thanks for coming by Athena. It was great learning things about you we didn't know before." Val said.

"Thanks for having me." I said. Val closed out Pillow Talk and I put my jacket on. I then slipped into a pair of jeans and started to leave. I went to my locker room and grabbed my bag. I was leaving when I bumped into Austin Aries.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

"I was doing something for my job. Now get out of my way. I've got to get back to my hotel." I said as I walked around him. He'd come find me when Pillow Talk came out. He'd be pissed but I didn't really care. It was completely true. Even if he hadn't made moves on Brookelyn Gregory and Demi Kendrick. I liked the two of them. The thought of Austin made my stomach roll.


End file.
